Starlit Sky 3: Raven
by warriorfreak
Summary: Sequal to Outcast Ravenflight is deputy and Surveillance isn't dead. It is now newleaf, and many kits are being born. Two of those Ravenflight wishes were dead. Surveillance is once again plotting, in a way that is crueler then ever. C 2008 warriorfreak
1. Chapter 1: Exactly

**_Chapter 1, exactly _**

Ravenflight peeled open her eyes. She stretched

her four black-striped legs in turn, then left the warriors den.

She was met by a crowd of bored looking warriors.

"What's going on here?" the deputy asked, giving Cloudtail a confused look.

"We're waiting you," Ashfur complained, "Who's going to lead the morning patrol?"

"Er…you can, Ashfur and you can take…er…are Rainwhisker and Sootfur around?"

"Their hunting," Cloudtail told her.

Ravenflight growled. "Then you can take Cloudtail and Whitefrost."

"She's sleeping," Cloudtail mewed.

"Then wake her up," Ravenflight growled, walking over to Firestar's den.

She peeked inside. "Firestar?" she called.

"Ah, Ravenflight," came the cheery mew from the shadows.

Ravenflight crawled inside. "I set out the patrol."

Firestar looked up. "Good. Ravenflight, know that this deputy thing is hard, but Hollypaw has told me in person that you haven't been taking her out. She's quite smart, you know."

"Yes," agreed Ravenflight, mentally running the days schedule in her head. Morning patrol, take out Hollypaw, come back, set out hunting patrol. Hunt with Squirreltalon, set out evening patrol, and prepare dawn patrol. Ravenflight rolled her eyes. What a day!

Firestar was looking up at her. "Is that all clear?"

"Yes," Ravenflight nodded heavily.

She padded out of the den when Firestar dismissed her. She looked over at the apprentices den. Hollypaw was watching her with her head raised and her yellow eyes bright.

"Hollypaw," Ravenflight mewed, padding over.

Hollypaw stood up very quicklyRavenflight led the way out of the camp.

Ravenflight circled Hollypaw when they reached the training hollow. "Let's do some fighting practice, then let's hunt."

Hollypaw nodded silently.

"Attack me," Ravenflight mewed. Her tabby apprentice crouched low in the sand.

Hollypaw leapt at Ravenflight. Ravenflight moved her head to the side easily. Hollypaw sailed over her.

Ravenflight turned to face her. "Hollypaw, you need to try something a bit more complicated. You aimed for the shoulders, which is a very common technique."

Hollypaw fixed her with a hard yellow stare. Ravenflight looked at her.

Hollypaw jumped again. She aimed for Ravenflight's paws. Ravenflight jumped up and her apprentice sailed under her.

Hollypaw growled under her breath.

"Try something unexpected," Ravenflight told her.

"Can we just go hunting?" Hollypaw asked, rolling over onto her back.

"Alright," Ravenflight grumbled, "But tomorrow we will do this and no complaining!"

"Fine," Hollypaw meowed, padding out of the training hollow.

Ravenflight followed her with a tired sigh.

When she reached her apprentice, Hollypaw was stalking a bird, she killed it quickly.

Ravenflight didn't praise her. She didn't like the way Hollypaw was acting.

Hollypaw caught a squirrel and a shrew, then carried her prey back to camp without even checking with Ravenflight.

Ravenflight padded in later with a mouse. Hollypaw was sitting by the apprentices den. Her head was raised and cocked to one side. She stared at her mentor intently.

Ravenflight turned as Cloudtail approached her. "I patrolled the RiverClan border. There was nothing. We just smelled an old patrol on their side of the border."

"Good," Ravenflight mewed. She called to Brackenfur to take a hunting patrol to Snakerocks, then padded over to Squirreltalon.

"Want to hunt?" she asked.

Her friend nodded. "Sure."

They both charged out of the camp.

Squirreltalon caught a squirrel and Ravenflight caught two mice.

Ravenflight scented the air. Rabbit was fresh in the air. She stalked foreword until she could see it, then jumped and caught it quickly.

They both dragged their catches back to camp. Ravenflight by now was exhausted.

The hunting patrol returned with a lot of prey and dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile.

OoOoO

_"So!" Surveillance paced slowly, her long white tail swishing and the three cuts on her left cheek glowing. Her blue eyes were bright and clear._

_"So, Mistyfoot, I'm talking to you seriously now. You agreed to help me with my plot to take over ThunderClan if I made you RiverClan leader. And of course, I think you will know the new opponent best."_

_Mistyfoot nodded._

_"Going in Greystripe was a good idea, but it didn't work. Ravenflight didn't have enough sympathy for the old ThunderClan deputy to spare his life. So I need to go in someone she won't kill at all. Someone she loves as a friend."_

_Mistyfoot looked up, her mouth open to speak. "That means-,"_

_Surveillance raised her eyebrows. _

_"Exactly."_

**Did you like this? Please review! Who do you think Surveillance and Mistyfoot were talking about? Sorry this was so late, Christmas came whizzing around the bend…no time to type…And we run on solar energy from the sun and there was a huge storm and I couldn't use the computer because it hogs to much power…**


	2. Chapter 2: Name change

**_Chapter 2, name change_**

Ravenflight stretched all four legs in turn, then padded into the sunlight. She was met by a very bouncy Squirreltalon.

"Ravenflight!" the ginger she-cat yelped breathlessly, "I'm going to have kits! Leafpaw said so!"

A hundred things exploded in Ravenflight's mind.

Squirreltalon was having kits? That was great.

Leafpaw needed a name now that she was full medicine cat.

Ravenflight blinked and shook her head. "That's great, Squirreltalon. When are they due?"

"Half a moon." Squirreltalon purred with excitement. "Brambleclaw's their father." Her smile slipped off her face in a flash.

"Uh…that's great," Ravenflight brought back her friends grin.

She followed Squirreltalon to the nursery, where the two queens lay on their bedding. Sorreltail had two kits, Flamekit and Darkkit. Whiteflower had a large belly, but no actual kits yet.

Ravenflight looked down at the six small kits, and suddenly was filled with longing. She couldn't have that now. She was deputy. Her duty was to control the Clan.

And her kits would be wrong. They would be half-breeds. That was because their father would be Hawkfrost.

But what Ravenflight didn't know was that she _was_ going against the rules.

OoOoO

Ravenflight padded out of camp. She was hunting near Sunningrocks.

She walked past the smooth rocks, looking into RiverClan territory.

She stopped suddenly when there was a rustling of reeds on the other side of the river. Hawkfrost appeared, followed by is sister, Mothwing, the medicine cat.

Hawkfrost exploded after a rabbit and caught it. Ravenflight wished he would just turn his head and see her. But he didn't.

Mothwing padded up, her ears flattened to her head. "Why do you show off?" she growled, "It won't make you RiverClan deputy, you know. I'm not going back to Leopardstar to tell her that you are a great hunter, and Mistyfoot needs to retire so you can become deputy."

Hawkfrost turned and padded back to her, his ice blue eyes glinting in anger. "That's not the reason I hunt rabbits," he growled. Then turned in one swift movement and pounced on the medicine cat.

OoOoO

_Surveillance was pacing again. She was weakened, as she always was when she took over a cat's body. She had just done that, and made her first kill._

_"Mistyfoot!" she barked into the darkness, "Get over here! And bring me a strengthening herb!"_

_Mistyfoot padded in fast, a large green leave in her mouth._

_Surveillance chewed it up, and Mistyfoot noticed that something was bothering her. Surveillance kept baring her teeth, and her black-blue eyes flicked back and fourth._

_"What did you see when I made my move?" she snarled at Mistyfoot finally, "Who was watching me?"_

_Mistyfoot gave a stammer. "I-I wasn't watching. You told me to gather herbs."_

_"Mistyfoot!" Surveillance snarled loudly, and her deep eyes widened dangerously. Although the white cat was not large, she was incredibly quick and strong. Mistyfoot had a pang of fear._

_"I-I didn't know you were going to make the first move…" Mistyfoot stammered, begging mentally to StarClan that Surveillance would spare her._

_Surveillance was breathing heavily. She was standing up now. Her eyes were wide with fear._

_For a second Mistyfoot saw her for what she really was- a scared cat. But that vanished in a second when Surveillance gave her a snarl. _

_"Go!" Surveillance spat, "Get out of my sight! Now!"_

_  
_OoOoO

Ravenflight opened her mouth in a silent wail as Hawkfrost-her lover- pounced on the medicine cat. Medicine cats were well respected in the clan for their wisdom, though from the way Leafpaw spoke of it, Mothwing didn't have all that much wisdom.

But that didn't matter. Ravenflight gave the scene one last look before plunging away.

OoOoO

(AN: this is what just happened, in Hawkfrost's POV.)

I walked ahead of my sister. She was slow for a cat of her size.

I inhaled deeply, and smelled rabbit. I plunged foreword, after I had pinpointed it, and I caught it quickly.

Mothwing gave me a mean look, ears flattened. "Why do you show off?" she growled, "It won't make you RiverClan deputy, you know. I'm not going back to Leopardstar to tell her that you are a great hunter and Mistyfoot needs to retire so you can become deputy."

That made me mad. Usually I let my sister's comments pass over my head. I take a few of them seriously, but I don't snap at her a lot. Well, she insults me a lot. If I so much as growl at a ThunderClan warrior across the border, she immediately tells me that I am ambitious and want to take over the forest. I don't.

But this comment wasn't okay. For just some reason it made me very mad. White hot anger came pouring into my mind.

I leaped with out really knowing I was doing it. I landed on Mothwing a fastened my teeth in her throat. Then I don't remember any more.

OoOoO

Ravenflight felt sick in the stomach. She didn't know why.

Ravenflight padded over to Leafpaw's den. She peeked inside.

She saw Leafpaw in there, shadowed in darkness. At Leafpaw's paws was a tiny pool of water. Leafpaw looked into the silver water and dropped something into it.

It was a leaf from holly bush. Ravenflight could see Leafpaw's amber eyes glowing on the water.

The holly leaf spun around in the pool. Tiny ripples in the water made the reflection of her face flicker.

Leafpaw's face was somber. She continued to stare at the pool.

"StarClan," Leafpaw mewed, "I hereby ask for you to grant me with a full medicine cat name, for my mentor has died before she could give it to me."

Leafpaw looked down intensely into the pool and chanted, "My name is Leafpaw, my name is Leafpaw," over and over.

A distant wailing started in the distance. _What is she doing? _Ravenflight wondered. The voice started as a wordless moan, before forming a word, which wavered.

_"Leaftail!" _the voice shrieked, "_Leaftail…"_

Leafpaw straitened up, and broke her gaze from the pool. "Leaftail." She mewed quietly.

Ravenflight backed out of the den. She had a feeling that she shouldn't have heard that.

The dark tabby she-cat entered the den again.

"Leafpaw," she mewed, clearing her throat, "I-,"

"Leaf_tail_," the medicine cat corrected. "I preformed a special ritual with StarClan so that I would have a full medicine cat name."

"Okay, great," Ravenflight waved the words past. "I feel sick."

Leaftail turned, and her amber eyes had anger hidden there depths.

"I knew Firestar should have chosen a tom for the deputy." Ravenflight heard her mutter.

"Okay," Leaftail said expertly. "You're expecting kits and they'll be born in a week or so."

"What?" Ravenflight was shocked. "I-I'm the deputy!"

"Yeah well," Leaftail gave her a weak smile. "That's just the way it goes."

Ravenflight just stared at her. "Well thanks…Leafp-er…Leaftail."

"Forget it," Leaftail said, and disappeared into her den.

**Yeah I know the naming thing was really dumb, but she had to get a name sometime! Hahah. How did you like my little plot twist? REVIEW!! Hit the purple button and review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Unwanted kits

_**Chapter 3, unwanted kits**_

Ravenflight wasn't fat. That was odd, because she had seen how the other queens looked, like Squirreltalon.

She was worried about the coming kits she was going to have. She was deputy; she was needed in her Clan. She couldn't be suckling kits in the nursery.

The week went by fast, and Ravenflight didn't get plumper. It was now almost three quarters of a week since Leaftail had told Ravenflight that she was expecting kits.

Now Ravenflight padded by Sunningrocks. She looked over the border.

Suddenly Hawkfrost pulled himself out of the water and over to her. "Ravenflight," he greeted her, "I haven't seen you in awhile."

Ravenflight opened her mouth to return the greeting, but then stopped. Unbearable pain lashed up inside her.

"The kits…" she choked out, collapsing onto the ground, 'Their coming. It's to soon…"

A head poked around the rock. It was Leaftail.

The medicine cat dashed over to Ravenflight. She remembered Cinderpelt telling her of how Silverstream had kitted early, and died. She hoped she would be able to help Ravenflight.

Hawkfrost leaped to his mate's side. "You're going to have kits?"

"Yes," Ravenflight smiled weakly at him.

Leaftail looked down at her.

"Hello," Ravenflight meowed. Leaftail personally thought that Ravenflight was acting very weird.

Ravenflight grinned at the two of them, but Hawkfrost didn't return it. He was on the brim of panic.

"What if you don't make it?" he asked. "What if you die?" a ripple passed down Ravenflight's spine. "Oh no!" Hawkfrost yelped.

"Hawkfrost, you need to calm down," Leaftail directed quietly. "Stay calm, and she'll have a good, healthy kitting."

Hawkfrost must have been on the tips of his claws. He danced all around his mate.

"Hawkfrost, sit down!" Leaftail barked, making Ravenflight wince.

Hawkfrost sat down slowly and shakily.

"Their coming!" Ravenflight gasped suddenly. Hawkfrost was on his feet again.

Then Leaftail realized she didn't have the necessary herbs, calming ones and strengthening ones.

"I don't have my herbs!" She panicked.

"Go get them!" Hawkfrost's face went from worried to the same set of panic Leaftail was in.

Leaftail dashed away at top speed.

Darkness and pressure was pushing around Ravenflight's eyes. She winced, breathing heavily. Hawkfrost's face was only an inch away.

Ravenflight took a deep breath, and steadied herself. A second later Hawkfrost gave a shout. Ravenflight looked ahead.

In front of her was a grey kit with ginger and white patches. Hawkfrost licked at it. "Stonekit," Hawkfrost decided, before stopping. "I-it's dead!" he wailed.

Ravenflight gasped with shock, but was to weak to get up.

Suddenly another ripple passed down her spine. Hawkfrost jumped at another kit. It was as small as a mouse, and it too wasn't breathing.

_Am I only giving birth to dead kits? _Ravenflight wondered wretchedly.

Hawkfrost licked the kit vigorously, a tiny spark of hope growing in his eyes. "It's alive!" he gasped out.

Ravenflight looked up at the kit. It was all black, completely black.

"Shadowkit…" she whispered. Why couldn't she see? Everything was fading, disappearing. Hawkfrost's face appeared, his eyes wide and blue. It flickered out of sight.

"I love you," Ravenflight whispered. For a second she saw her mate again. He was staring at her, then he pulled away.

"Help," Ravenflight begged him.

Hawkfrost looked away, the kit grasped in his jaws, leaving Ravenflight to die.

**Oh! Will out beloved Ravenflight die? Do you like the story? Review as much as possible, I love reviews. I don't care if you just say one word; I just like reviews, so I know people are reading. Log out and review if you have to!**


	4. Chapter 4: Shadowkit

_**Chapter 4,**_

"Ravenflight!" Hawkfrost yelped, jumping foreword. He shook his mate.

Ravenflight's eyes creaked open. "Hawkfrost…" she murmured.

"The kit!" Hawkfrost shouted, "It's alive! Shadowkit!"

Ravenflight scrambled to her feet, pushing off the death that threatened to enclose her forever. She dashed over to her daughter.

The kit was wailing and crying. Ravenflight licked it until it shut up.

Hawkfrost was staring at the kit.

"It doesn't look like either of us…" he murmured. "And it's so tiny."

"It'll grow," Ravenflight mewed, sounding more confident then she felt. In fact, she was very worried for her kit.

"I can't keep it," she mewed quietly. "I'm the deputy; I can't be caring for kits."

Ravenflight thought over the other kits in the nursery. "I could give it to Whiteflower. She's kitting tomorrow. She probably won't even know Shadowkit isn't hers, if I slip her in when Whiteflower's sleeping."

Hawkfrost nodded, then was silent for a long time.

"Won't that be hard?" he asked finally.

"Yes." Ravenflight whispered, "It will be very hard to have my kit grow up in another family."

OoOoO

Whiteflower was in the nursery. Her eyes were closed in pain. Her kits were coming.

"Whiteflower."

The queen opened her eyes a tiny crack. "Ravenflight." She murmured. A blast of pain rocked her body, and with a wail, she fell into unconsciousness.

It was that precise moment that Ravenflight dropped the tiny bundle she had been hiding into the crook of Whiteflower's belly.

OoOoO

Cats were flocking around the nursery. They were all eager to see Whiteflower's kits.

But Ravenflight had to be first. She slipped inside.

Whiteflower blinked up at her with tired eyes. "Hello, Ravenflight. See my kits? The grey one is Reaperkit, the brown one is Huntingkit, the silver one is Shalekit, and the little black one over there is Shadowkit."

"T-their beautiful." Ravenflight stammered, looking down at Shadowkit. The black kits fur had dried out, and now she had shiny black fur. This was strange. Kits were supposed to have soft, light fur, not their adult coat. This worried Ravenflight.

Whiteflower was looking fondly at all the kits.

Ravenflight was backing out of the den when Squirreltalon called her back.

"Hey, Ravenflight!" the ginger she-cat yowled.

Ravenflight turned. Her friend's eyes were sparkling. "The kit's are coming in a day or so," She mewed.

"That's great," Ravenflight padded over. Squirreltalon's belly was huge.

Ravenflight looked over at Sorreltail, who was watching her with large yellow eyes. Her kits played around her. Flamekit wriggled her tiny rump. "Catch me, Darkstar!" she yowled at her brother, dashing out of the way when he leaped. Flamekit jumped at him suddenly and pinned him down.

Ravenflight looked away, smiling.

OoOoO

Ravenflight padded near Sunningrocks. She inhaled deeply, smelling mouse. She jumped and caught it in a second.

Once in camp she was met by Cloudtail. He had a patrol of warrior behind him.

"There are bones at Snakerocks! Prey bones! They all stinking of ShadowClan!"

Cloudtail lashed his tail furiously. "Who do they think they are? I'm leading this patrol back to attack them!" he looked over at where Shrewtail was lounging around the warriors den doing nothing. "Make yourself useful!" Cloudtail snapped at him, "Take the five warriors over to Snakerocks and see if ShadowClan is lurking there!"

Cloudtail charged off before Ravenflight could open her mouth to tell him to stop. She was surprised, very surprised.

Rainwhisker ambled out of the den after Shrewtail had taken away his patrol. Brackenfur followed him, then Snowpaw slouched out of the apprentices den.

Ravenflight realized that it was only her, Snowpaw, Brackenfur, Rainwhisker, Hollypaw and Birchpaw left in camp. (AN: not counting the queens, elders, kits, medicine cat and Firestar.)

There was a hissing at the gorse tunnel. Ravenflight was very surprised when she saw that Hawkfrost was leading six ShadowClan warriors into camp.

"Hawkfrost! What are you doing?" Ravenflight yowled. Hawkfrost turned to look at her with a growl.

There was something wrong with his eyes. They weren't ice-blue, they were deep blue. Ocean blue. And when he turned the side of his face had three narrow scars on it.

Ravenflight's knees went weak under her. "No…" she whispered, "It can't be true…no…"

Surveillance had come back in Hawkfrost.

The only way to kill Surveillance was to kill Hawkfrost too.

And Ravenflight wasn't going to do that.

No way.

OoOoO

The ShadowClan warriors leapt on the unmatched ThunderClan warriors.

Two warriors flocked onto Snowpaw. The silver-and-white-spotted apprentice bared her teeth in a vicious snarl. One lashed out at her with a paw, but she ducked. One jumped on her, but Snowpaw threw him off. The other slashed at her, and Snowpaw fastened her teeth in his shoulder. He was flung far away and didn't return.

The warrior Cederheart smashed into Ravenflight. She growled and gave him a bite on the ear. There. She had a firm grip on him now. Cederheart yowled and kicked at her with short but strong hind legs.

Deep gouges were scored in Ravenflight's soft underbelly. Searing pain sliced through her. She backed away, choking.

Cederheart gave a triumphant smirk, giving her a smart look through blue eyes. Ravenflight growled and jumped from her crouching position. She smashed onto him and he was shaken to the ground. He lay on his side, hissing up at her.

His claws raked up sand.

Ravenflight gave him a strong bite on the shoulder, making him bellow in pain. He reared up, shaking her off. He jumped again, and his paw caught on the side of her head. Ravenflight's head rang with the impact, and the world swam around.

She shook her head to clear her vision, then padded foreword. Cederheart had disappeared.

There was a vicious snarling behind her. Ravenflight turned with a growl. It was Hawkfrost.

"Oh, its ThunderClan's cute little deputy!" he sneered, baring his teeth at her. He jumped unexpectedly, and Ravenflight dodged at the last moment. Claws raked her shoulder.

She spat in her mates face, and Hawkfrost jumped at her and sunk his teeth into her leg. He growled angrily, and bit down harder.

Ravenflight shrieked with pain, her fur fluffed out. Hawkfrost took a second to smirk, and Ravenflight managed to wrench her leg away from his teeth. Blood gushed out of it. Hawkfrost roared and jumped at her. His claws raked down her chest. Ravenflight jumped foreword and gripped him by the shoulders with claws unsheathed so much that it hurt. They pierced into his flesh. Ravenflight closed her eyes for a second, trying to imagine it being Surveillance's flesh, and not Hawkfrost's.

Ravenflight looked at him, summoning the power that roared inside her. She stretched into the power, her face tightening with the grip. The sounds of the cats fighting died away, and now she was in Hawkfrost's brain.

She was in the brain of Hawkfrost, the real Hawkfrost. Her mate, Hawkfrost.

She smiled a little bit, then looked at his thoughts. Pictures flashed past. It appeared that he was having a conversation with a StarClan cat.

"What's happening to me?" Ravenflight heard herself ask, although it wasn't herself, it was Hawkfrost. A moment later he said those exact words.

"My name is Spottedleaf," said the gentle voice of the calico cat.

A strong bolt of emotions flashed through Hawkfrost's thoughts. Wonder and anxiety engulfed Ravenflight.

Ravenflight could see now the way Hawkfrost saw everything. Spottedleaf had sat down right in front of Hawkfrost.

"Your in StarClan," Spottedleaf mewed, smiling.

"Would you like to hunt together sometime?" Spottedleaf asked, blinking up at him.

"What? Here in StarClan?" Hawkfrost asked. "No, I wouldn't." He frowned.

"That's to bad," Spottedleaf gazed at all the stars around her. "It's wonderful."

Hawkfrost twitched his tail angrily. Ravenflight could tell he didn't want anything to do with Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf frowned now.

"Well, next time you visit us, I'll be ready to hunt," she growled.

"I won't hunt with you," Hawkfrost snarled angrily.

Ravenflight flicked her tail angrily. Why did Spottedleaf want to hunt with him so badly? Didn't she know that Hawkfrost loved Ravenflight?

She stepped out of Hawkfrost's mind and into the real world.

"Greeting, Hawkfrost,"

"Oh! Ravenflight! How…what..."

"I will tell you later."

Spottedleaf stared at her with mouth slightly open.

Suddenly Hawkfrost's mouth opened wide in a silent scream. He collapsed to the ground.

"_Yes!"_ he wailed, _"I didn't try…Surveillance…I'm sorry!"_

His thrashings stopped and he was absolutely still.

Then Surveillance materialized in front of him.

**Dun dun dun! What's going to happen?**


	5. Chapter 5: Nightkit

**_Chapter 5, Nightkit _**

"Ha!" the word was sharp and cruel. Surveillance shouted a laugh again at Ravenflight.

"I was smarter then you after all!" Surveillance cackled. "I got you! How will you be able to kill me without killing your own mate?"

"There's more to life then killing." Ravenflight even surprised herself my saying it. "I will think of a way to destroy you, without destroying Hawkfrost."

Surveillance let out a furious snarl, then her eyes brightened with hate. A crazy grin appeared on her face. "I will pass on myself in another form."

"That's right, Ravenflight," Surveillance whispered, "I am smarter then you."

"Now go back! I cursed one of your little cronies," Surveillance sneered, "It will have a very painful time indeed."

OoOoO

Ravenflight hauled open her eyes. The enemy warriors were gone-so was Hawkfrost.

She stood slowly to her paws. Leaftail looked down at her with big eyes. "Ravenflight! Squirreltalon…Squirreltalon…"

"What happened to her?" Ravenflight demanded.

"She's…go see for yourself." Leaftail flicked her tail at the nursery.

Ravenflight made it across the camp in three bounds, despite her injuries.

She dove through the bramble thicket. Sorreltail was in there, with her mate, Brackenfur talking to her. Whiteflower snored with her kits sleeping on her belly. For once, Ravenflight wasn't interested in Shadowkit.

Squirreltalon lay on her side, coughing and wheezing. Leaftail ran over to the ginger cat's side.

"The kits are coming," Leaftail reported, her voice calm. "We've got to be quiet, so she won't panic. Brackenfur, _shush._"

The golden tom fell silent.

Silence enfolded the nursery, except for the small snores of Whiteflower's sleeping kits.

Squirreltalon groaned. "It hurts so much…" she moaned.

Leaftail placed some poppy seeds in front of her. "Take these, they'll numb the pain."

Squirreltalon licked the seeds up, and her eyes began to close.

"We can't have her fall asleep," Leaftail said. "She gave Squirreltalon a strengthening herb, just at the same time the queen shouted, "Ow!" She whimpered for a few minutes.

Leaftail purred so hard that Ravenflight's thought her voice would break.

"Look, Squirreltalon, a kit!"

Squirreltalon raised her head with green eyes wide. A brown tom-kit sat there, squealing for milk. Leaftail pushed it into Squirreltalon's belly.

Squirreltalon panted for a moment, then another kit landed between Leaftail's paws. It was a tortoiseshell and white she-kit.

Squirreltalon screeched hard now, and another kit was born. It was grey and white.

"She's beautiful," Leaftail told her sister, who lay back on her bedding with a sigh.

Her three kits suckled noisily on their mother's milk. Squirreltalon closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"You stay with her," Leaftail whispered, "I got to go check how the other cats are after the battle."

Ravenflight settled down next to her friend.

It was midnight when Squirreltalon raised her head and looked at her.

"Ravenflight?" Squirreltalon asked "Oh hello. How many kits do I have? Are they okay?"

"Their strong and healthy," Ravenflight mewed, licking her friend on the ear.

Squirreltalon looked down at her sleeping kits. "The dark grey one can be Rockkit, the tortoiseshell and white one can be Flyingkit, because it leaped onto Leaftail. And the last one can be Leafkit, because she looks like Leaftail."

"Their perfect," Ravenflight trotted over to Whiteflower. She realized that Shadowkit wasn't asleep. She sat up, looking at Ravenflight with closed eyes. Ravenflight shivered a little bit.

She didn't like her daughter. Her daughter looked bad.

"Why are you so weird?" Ravenflight whispered, "Why don't you sleep on your back, or purr? Why don't you play?"

Shadowkit didn't answer. She kept her blind face tilted up at Ravenflight all the way to the entrance of the den.

OoOoO

A week later, after Squirreltalon had had her kits, Whiteflower led her kits out of the nursery. Huntingkit was in front, sniffing at the ground with his twitching nose. Reaperkit followed, bouncing around on his long legs. Shalekit was next, tumbling onto her brothers and batting at her mother's tail.

Then Shadowkit stepped out, her face blank and expressionless to the world around her.

Ravenflight sat in the middle of camp, her tail curled around her paws. She wanted Shadowkit to look her way, so she could see the color of her daughter's eyes.

Then Shadowkit turned. Her eyes were wide and almond shaped. They were green, deep black-green and bright. Ravenflight was awed.

Shadowkit stared at her without blinking. Ravenflight had to look away from her.

Shalekit bounced over on springy legs and paused right in front of Ravenflight with one paw raised. She stared at the deputy with blue eyes bright, her head cocked, until she scurried back to her mother.

Shadowkit sat down now, in the shadows of the camp wall. She sat with her tail around her paws, and her eyes dull. But she didn't show signs of interest. Her eyes were shadowed with…Ravenflight couldn't tell.

Words slipped out of Ravenflight's mouth. "Look away. Play with your siblings."

Shadowkit stared back, her black-green eyes staring, never blinking.

_No, I won't let you tell me what to do. No. _Her eyes seemed to say.

Ravenflight kept her gaze locked to the black she-cats.

OoOoO

_"It's new-leaf!" Surveillance's voice was happy, full of enthusiasm.._

_"It's new-leaf!" Surveillance repeated, "A time for kits! So I present you this…"_

_Surveillance reached in the darkness and grabbed a tiny black kit. It was all black, like Shadowkit, but its eyes were ice-blue._

_Surveillance smiled a cruel smile, "This is my only kit, Nightkit. She is now yours, and if you try to abandon or kill her, I will kill you."_

_Surveillance forced the kit into Ravenflight's mouth, and darkness fell upon her._

OoOoO

Ravenflight woke from the dream, sweating. In her mouth was the kit, Nightkit.

Ravenflight stared down at the kit, who didn't look up at her.

Ravenflight made her way over to the nursery, and dropped Nightkit by Sorreltail.

"Ravenflight?" the queen raised her head.

"Yes. I have a kit. It was lost in the forest. Probably a rouge."

"I'll take it," Sorreltail nudged the kit over to her belly. It began to suckle.

**Review peeps! How's the story going? Please review! Your characters have come in!**


	6. Chapter 6: Snowpaw's warrior ceremony

_**Chapter 6,**_

Ravenflight trotted across the camp, her tail and head high. The apprentice's emerged from their den. Snowpaw dashed over to Ravenflight.

"I'm going to be a warrior! Tonight!" Snowpaw danced around. "I can't wait!"

"That's great," Ravenflight praised her then woke Hollypaw.

"Training?" the tabby she-cat asked, standing up.

Cloudtail trotted over with Snowpaw, and Birchpaw and his new mentor, Rainwhisker followed.

"You want to train with us?" Cloudtail asked. Ravenflight agreed. "Hollypaw needs to brush up her fighting moves, and I could show her some bird crouches."

"Birchpaw needs similar training," Rainwhisker added as Ravenflight led the way to the training hollow. She noticed that Birchpaw and Snowpaw were looking at each other. Ravenflight smiled, they would be great together. Hollypaw glared.

They reached the training hollow. Ravenflight turned on her apprentice.

"Imagine I'm a an enemy warrior, and your trapped in your den. Attack me."

Hollypaw didn't waste time in snarls. Ravenflight could see that she was really concentrating.

Hollypaw's muscles bunched and she sprang foreword. She sprang over Ravenflight and landed behind her. Ravenflight spun around fast, as Hollypaw lashed out with her front paws. Claws raked onto Ravenflight's chest. Ravenflight bared her teeth in a growl as Hollypaw jumped foreword to fasten her teeth in Ravenflight's shoulder. Ravenflight growled and shook the apprentice off, then sprang. Her claws caught into the apprentice's head. Hollypaw growled and used her hind legs to rake her mentor's belly. Ravenflight pulled back and backed off.

"Good," the tabby panted as Hollypaw sat silently, occasionally licking her face.

She realized that Rainwhisker and Cloudtail were watching her. "Er…good," Ravenflight stammered.

"Why don't we have Birchpaw and Hollypaw practice fight?" Rainwhisker suggested.

"That would be great."

The two apprentices lined up in front of each other before they fell upon each other, hissing.

Hollypaw landed a blow. Birchpaw clawed her face. It turned into a play-fight then.

Cloudtail broke them apart. Ravenflight turned to her apprentice, and opened her mouth, tiredness aching in her limbs.

"Can we hunt?" Hollypaw asked excitedly. Ravenflight sighed. That was the last thing she wanted to do. Rainwhisker came to her rescue.

"You can hunt with me and Birchpaw. Snowpaw can come too."

Ravenflight mouthed him a silent thanks and padded back to camp.

OoOoO

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Ravenflight stood up and pattered over to the Highrock, where the Clan was gathered around.

"I, Firestar leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Snowpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Snowfeather. StarClan honors you for your speed and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Snowfeather! Snowfeather!" the crowd chanted, raising their voices to the evening sky.

Ravenflight yowled loudly, before padding over to the warriors den and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Hunter

**_Chapter 7, Hunter  
_**

Ravenflight hid in the bushes, watching the squirrel. Her mouth watered with excitement.

She rushed foreword quickly, and caught it with one blow. She ate it up, to give her strength to keep hunting.

She sniffed the air. The smell of mouse was close. She pinpointed her prey before pouncing on it, and snapping its neck.

She now could smell rabbit. She buried the mouse, and prowled foreword in the undergrowth.

It was a large brown hare, and Ravenflight could see that it could feed at least two cats.

She stalked foreword, and was only three feet away. Her hind legs bunched under her. She leaped into the air at the same time another, larger creature did.

Huge grey paws landed on the rabbit. Ravenflight backed away quickly, and looked up when there was a tearing sound of flesh.

A huge animal stood in front of her, blood running down its face. It had blue eyes, and was big and grey.

Ravenflight's fur puffed out and she hissed, backing into the bracken. She was very surprised when the animal opened its mouth and spoke.

"What are you?" the animal asked.

Ravenflight was so surprised that she backed away with her mouth open. "I…I…I…I'm a cat…"

"A cat?" the animal asked, "You mean like those animals with the tufts of hair in their ears? Oh no, that's a lynx."

"We live in the forest in Clans," Ravenflight explained, already warming to the large creature.

"Clans? Like packs? Wait a moment! I've seen you guys before!"

"What are you?" Ravenflight asked.

"I'm a wolf. My name's Hunter."

Hunter smiled, showing sharp teeth. Ravenflight saw that the wolf could swallow her in a moment.

"I'm Ravenflight. The ThunderClan deputy."

"Deputy…does that mean second-in-command?"

"Yes…" Ravenflight mewed.

"I'm the youngest wolf in my pack," Hunter said.

"What's your packs' name?" Ravenflight asked.

"My pack doesn't have a name," Hunter said simply.

"How many packs are there?" Ravenflight questioned, a bit surprised that a pack wouldn't have a name.

"We don't split territory. There's one pack, and we roam all over the forest."

"Oh…" Ravenflight was about to say more when there was a distant call from the trees. It started low, then grew and wavered, until it died.

"I'd better go," Hunter barked, "See you again, Ravenflight." She dashed away with incredible swiftness.

OOO

Ravenflight padded into camp, only a mouse held in her mouth. She dropped it on the fresh-kill pile, and padded over to the medicine cat's den.

Leaftail looked up at her and smiled. "Hi there, Ravenflight. What wrong?"

"Just a thorn in my pad," Ravenflight told her.

Leaftail looked down at her belly. "Yes. You can pull it out yourself."

"What's wrong?" Ravenflight demanded.

"I'm going to have kits," the medicine cat said bluntly.

"What?"

"I'm going to have kits," Leaftail whispered fearfully. "With Cloudtail."

"You're a medicine cat!" Ravenflight gasped.

"I can't help it." Leaftail whispered. Then she doubled over with pain. "Their coming!" She rasped, squirming on the ground.

She had two kits: Seakit and Skykit. Seakit was blue-grey, and Skykit was pure white with very long fur.

Ravenflight left quickly, and entered the nursery. She woke Squirreltalon and asked if she could take the twp. She said they were Leaftail's. Squirreltalon said yes. All the other queens were asleep. So were their kits.

Except, of course, Shadowkit.

**Bad chapter. Please review! **

**I have lost all my readers except Oceanwind and Spiritheart. If people stop reading this story, I will most certainly delete. So I want to thank whoever is reading this story for staying with it. Now I'm going to go hunt down my lost readers. Please review! One word would make me happy!**

_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8: To the Moonstone

**_Chapter 8, To the Moonstone_**

Shadowkit looked at her mother, Green-black eyes narrowed. She flicked her black tail.

Ravenflight turned around. Squirreltalon's kits had opened their eyes. Rockkit had dark blue eyes, Flyingkit had light grey eyes, and Leafkit had amber eyes.

Leafkit bounced around her mother, tumbling onto her brother and sister. Rockkit growled, and Flyingkit stuck out her tongue.

Ravenflight looked over at Sorreltail, who was sleeping stretched out on her sides. Her kits were piled over her.

Nightkit raised her head suddenly, and she opened her eyes. They were blue. Ice-blue.

Ravenflight shivered. This kit had been born from a dead mother. Who knew what Nightkit would become?

All of a sudden, without warning, Shadowkit stepped out of her mother's nest. She kept her long whip-like tail straight behind her. Her sleek coat moved as she walked.

Nightkit raised her head high as the other kit approached. Shadowkit sat down, her tail curled around her paws.

Nightkit looked at her for a while. Then she turned and went back to sleep. Shadowkit didn't move.

OOO

Ravenflight hung behind Firestar, as they went to Highstones. Firestar wanted to speak with StarClan.

"I've never seen Highstones before," Ravenflight mewed to Firestar as they neared Fourtrees. (AN: to lazy to make the apprentices have that journey. Anyway, they ignore it a lot in the real books.)

"It's amazing," Firestar told her. "Quiet now. I once accompanied Bluestar when she was going for her nine lives, and WindClan stopped us."

"Oh…" Ravenflight shivered in the cold new-leaf wind. "Isn't that against the warrior code?" She asked.

"You bet," Firestar growled. He flattened himself to the ground and sped across the uplands. For a second Ravenflight looked up when she was running, and saw a WindClan patrol charging toward them.

"Stop!" Shouted the leader, the deputy of WindClan, Mudclaw, "What are you doing on WindClan territory.

Three more cats appeared behind him. The warrior, Crowclaw, (AN: Feathertail never died, and he never fell in love with her, so he can't name himself after her!) Tornear and Owlfeather. Ravenflight and the brownish grayish tom locked gazes. Ravenflight remembered that Owlfeather used to love her but that had soon ended. She could still remember how he had looked away and let her die in the battle with Surveillance.

Firestar raised his head. "We are traveling to Highstones to speak with StarClan."

"I doubt it!" Mudclaw growled. Ravenflight rolled her eyes. "Because first, you wouldn't be with your deputy and second of all she just rolled her eyes at me. That isn't very polite!"

Firestar's fur went up in one swift and graceful movement. "Step aside, let us pass!"

"No!" barked Mudclaw, "Attack!"

The WindClan warriors surged foreword. Ravenflight knew she and Firestar were out numbered. But she jumped on the WindClan deputy without hesitation.

Mudclaw snarled and shook her off. Ravenflight whizzed foreword. She lashed out at him. Her paws moved so fast, she made the WindClan cat look slow. Mudclaw's face was battered with scratches. He leaped foreword and grabbed her foreleg in his teeth.Ravenflight hissed at him and fastened her teeth in the back of his neck. She pulled him off. He scratched her muzzle.

Mudclaw raked his claws down her flanks. She bit his shoulder and he backed off and jumped on Firestar. Owlfeather leaped forward and stopped in front of her, his green eyes wide.

Ravenflight's lips curled away from her teeth. She clawed his face. She jumped aside, yelping. "Fight me, you moron!"

He pulled back, his left paw raised. He was submitting. He turned around and fled for the camp.

Firestar clamped his teeth into Mudclaw's leg. The deputy yelped, but had to retreat.

Firestar hissed at them while Ravenflight sent a sing-song warning after them, telling them that if they came back to fight more, they would still be there.

Firestar marched across the plain, trailing blood from a wound on his leg. Ravenflight charged after him.

Firestar crossed the Thunderpath hurriedly. Ravenflight followed. "There," he mewed breathlessly, as a pile of rocks came into view, with a yawning hole opening out of them.

"We're out of WindClan territory," Firestar told her, "The only reason they would attack us now would be only out of stupidity."

He sat down on a boulder in front of Highstones and licked his wounds. Ravenflight did to.

Finally, when the sun sank, Firestar stood up from where he had been eating a mouse and walked over to the cave. "Let's go," he mewed, and stepped inside.

It was freezing. Ravenflight shivered. Firestar led the way through the tunnels. It was curvy and hard beneath Ravenflight's pads.

Suddenly she smelled fresh-air, and stepped into a room. A tiny bit of starlight filtered through a small hole in the right corner. A large rock sat in the far end of the room, it was dull and grey.

Suddenly, the moon came through the hole and lit up the rock very brightly. Ravenflight closed her eyes and squinted. She opened them later, and they adjusted.

"This is the Moonstone," Firestar whispered, as he crept toward it. He pressed his nose to its surface and fell asleep.

Ravenflight watched for awhile, then began to feel drowsy. Her head nodded and she fell asleep.

**Uh oh! Baad Ravenflight!! She shouldn't have fallen asleep! What's going to happen? REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Hit the review button and give me one!!**


	9. Chapter 9: In the cavern

**_Chapter 9, in the cavern_**

_Ravenflight awoke, in the cavern of the Moonstone. It was still brightly lit up, but where was Firestar?_

_"Ravenflight," came a gentle voice. Ravenflight turned. Another cat had its nose pressed against the rock. It had turned to look at her._

_"Cinderpelt!" Ravenflight gasped._

_"Yes, welcome young one. I have been told to send you a message."_

_"Yes?"_

_"A battle with Surveillance is coming. Surveillance has come in the body of Hawkfrost. It is time for you to think of how to kill Surveillance without killing your mate."_

_Cinderpelt smiled. "Let me give you a hint. You must-,"_

_She broke off as a white cat dashed into the cavern. Surveillance pinned down the medicine cat and put her paw over her mouth. _

_"Shut up!" Surveillance shouted. She turned to Ravenflight with a snarl. "I won't let it happen!" she cried._

_Cinderpelt struggled beneath her captor. "Love!" she shouted around the paw. Surveillance whacked her. _

_Darkness enfolded Ravenflight. "Love!" Cinderpelt shouted again, and then there was a high-pitched squeal._

_Ravenflight stood now in a clearing shaded with darkness and shadows. Suddenly, snow began to fall into the clearing, making it bright and white._

_Cinderpelt's voice whispered in her ear._

_"One from the snow, one from the bird, one from the tree-climber, and one from the herb. Two must choose between good and evil, and the present will save the future."_

_"Where are you?" Ravenflight shouted into the darkness._

_There was no answer. The innocent sound of birds and water trickling over rocks filled the air. Suddenly it changed, becoming a horrid screech. Blood filled the air. _

_"The darkness will choose from good of evil…" Cinderpelt whispered._

_And everything stopped. _

**Please review! I don't really like the way this story is going. Whatever, there's only a few more chapters, and I started writing the next one, and it's quite a bit better. REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmare

**_Chapter 10, nightmare _**

Ravenflight opened her eyes. Firestar was waking up. He backed away from the Moonstone, and its light vanished.

Firestar hurried out of the den, his mind set with grim determination. The red cat rushed into the night sky with Ravenflight right after him.

He hurried across the Thunderpath and into WindClan territory. Ravenflight panted after him.

He ran into Fourtrees, then dashed through ThunderClan territory. He plunged into ThunderClan camp.

It was midnight. Firestar smiled at the stars, then walked into his den. "Goodnight Ravenflight," he mewed, then looked at her, "See you…later."

Ravenflight stared at him for a while before walking over to the fresh-kill pile. Nothing had been left for her. She growled with hunger and annoyance.

She went into the den and curled up.

It was very cold. Ravenflight whished Squirreltalon slept in here, so they could curl up to keep each other warm. She balled herself into a tiny ball and slept.

She had a dream. She was in the ThunderClan camp. Everyone was laughing. The laughter rang in her ears, and it made Ravenflight want to laugh to. Suddenly Whiteflower started choking. Her eyes grew wide. Shrewtail patted her on the back. Whiteflower coughed and spluttered. Suddenly blood came pouring from her mouth and nose. It came out of her eyes too. Shrewtail started coughing and bringing up blood until all the cats were. Ravenflight gave a terrified yowl and sprang up, but her legs wouldn't move.

She yowled and screeched. Then she saw Shadowkit, and she was filled with fear. She couldn't cry out, though. She ran away, away from the fearsome kit behind her, and fell into abyss.

Her eyes sprang open. She was in a room, a silver room. The walls were blank and shiny. The room was empty, except for Ravenflight and a pile of bedding. Suddenly the room began to move, and Ravenflight stood up, stretching out one paw, as the walls went farther and farther away, stretching until Ravenflight was lost in the silver walls, which were hundreds of miles away, still stretching into the darkness and fear.

Ravenflight woke up, her jaw clamped closed against her top jaw. She looked around. Everything was dark. Ravenflight felt fear overwhelm her. What was out there? Was the world just stretching away from her, into her fear?

She whimpered with terror. Why couldn't the sun just come up? Why couldn't the camp just wake up, and the normal happy bustle begin?

She waited, and nothing happened. The cats around seemed like lumps of death, holding there own frightening secrets.

_Where are you, StarClan? _She wondered. She closed her eyes, and didn't move.

Ravenflight raised her head. She looked around. The sun was up. No one else was in the den. This gave Ravenflight a jolt of fear.

She ran into the sunlight, where the cats were up and talking. She rolled on her back, happy for the sun and other cats.

She ran happily to the fresh-kill pile, and pulled a chaffinch from it. She ate it with vigor, savoring every bite.

Then she looked around at the camp and was glad.

**That was a freaky nightmare, huh? Review! REview! REView! REVIew! REVIEw! REVIEW! Please!!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hawkfrost's lies

**_Chapter 11, Hawkfrost's lies_**

Ravenflight turned in the darkness, behind Firestar.

The ThunderClan cats plunged down the slope and into Fourtrees, where the other Clans waited.

Ravenflight looked around as suddenly a cat passed her. It was Squirreltalon. She rushed over to a brown tom.

Ravenflight sneaked over. It was Volepaw, but Squirreltalon, apparently had seen him more then Ravenflight.

"Voletooth, I've been missing you."

"Where are the kits?" Voletooth asked.

"In the nursery. Flyingkit looks just like you!"

Voletooth smiled. Ravenflight gasped.

Voletooth rubbed the side of his head against hers. "I love you Squirreltalon."

That confirmed it. Ravenflight sat there, waves of shock passing over her. She blinked several times. Squirreltalon loved Voletooth!

There was a shriek from the Great rock. Ravenflight looked up. Firestar, Blackstar, and Tallstar sat there. And pacing in front of them was…Hawkfrost.

"Yes!" he shouted, "I'm here, and I'm leader!" an apprentice started murmuring something about ambition. Hawkstar barred his teeth in a snarl.

"Shut up, little pretty kitty!"

Blackstar paced to the edge of the rock and talked about prey and apprentices. Hawkstar stayed behind him, a smirk on his face and his eyes-deep blue- sparkled with delight.

"ThunderClan have been stealing prey from our territory, and the killed Mothwing. Firestar, I don't put any blame on you, but I believe that your deputy, Ravenflight was leading patrols into our territory!"

Ravenflight was mad at Surveillance. Well, Surveillance could play her little tricks on Ravenflight, but Ravenflight was going to play some back.

"What?" she said innocently, trying to look confused and doing a good job. "I don't believe you. I stay well in my borders."

Hawkstar looked down at her, his tail suddenly ridged.

"Oh?" he asked.

"Hey!" shouted a warrior from the crowd, "Why does Hawkstar know Ravenflight is deputy? Did something happen to Greystripe?"

Hawkstar seethed with anger, but hid it well. Firestar now stepped up.

"Yes, in an ambush with BloodClan, Greystripe was killed brutally by a warrior. Ravenflight avenged his death by killing the warrior, so she became deputy. Yes, how do you know this, Hawkstar?"

_Thank you so much for lying, _Firestar, Ravenflight thought.

Hawkstar went ridged, his body stiff with anger.

"I know, because when she attacked RiverClan, everyone was calling her 'deputy.'"

"Wait a moment," shouted out another cat,

"I thought you said that Ravenflight stole prey from your territory, not attack you!"

It was time to give up. Hawkstar let out a little cough. "Well, I must leave before I catch cold. This Gathering is over," he jumped off the rock, still coughing and plunged up the slope.

Ravenflight growled with anger. How dare he!

Firestar leaped off the Great rock, confusion masking his face.

"Let's go!" he barked at the Clan, then turned and charged away.

**OMG HAWKFROST IS ACTING SO WEIRD!! BATTLE IN CHAPTER 13!! Review or I will track you down and feed your guts to the crows. A bit melodramatic, eh?**

**REVIEW!!**

**The lack of updates is because of the new computer we got. I have to type on my Windows, then transfer it to the new computer, a Mac, because the Windows doesn't have internet. I am very sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12: Assessment

_**Chapter 12, Assessment **_

Ravenflight padded foreword, her tail brushing the ground. Hollypaw trailed after her with her yellow eyes cast downward.

"What's wrong?" Ravenflight turned quickly, emitting a small snarl.

"Birchpaw was chosen to go on a patrol, and I wasn't."

Ravenflight rolled her eyes to the sky. The things that made apprentices upset! "You're being assessed today. Does that seem like a patrol?"

Hollypaw bobbed at her shoulder. "I'm ready when you are," she said obediently.

"Okay, you're going to be by the ShadowClan border. I'm putting you at risk because you're going to be near the Thunderpath and ShadowClan, who are very hostile with us at the moment….anyway, pace yourself, remember that I will be watching you and catch as much prey as you can."

"Yes, Ravenflight." Ravenflight could already see the muscles bunching in Hollypaw's strong legs. The ginger apprentice was off without another word.

Ravenflight followed her scent quickly. Paw prints were heavy in the marsh.

Ravenflight's paws sunk heavy in marsh.

Sunset had dome and gone and Hollypaw was still hunting. Ravenflight followed her everywhere. Her paws were soaked in brown mush.

Suddenly Hollypaw pelted toward her, her eyes wide and terrified. A mouse was clamped tight in her jaws.

"ShadowClan are coming!" she yelped as she raced for the camp. Ravenflight opened her mouth for a moment, then looked behind her.

Streaking over the Thunderpath was a stream of ShadowClan cats, with Hawkstar in the lead.

Ravenflight turned and raced for the camp.

**Battle coming! Please review, even though I know that it was a bad chapter. And a note to Nameless Nightmare- you didn't review for the last chapters. Did your internet go off again, or…?**


	13. Chapter 13: Cloudtail

_**Chapter 13, Cloudtail**_

Her heart hammering, Ravenflight pounded down the ravine where the ShadowClan warriors had disappeared.

Inside, Hollypaw fought bravely against a brown warrior named Rowanclaw. The moonlight made her yellow eyes sparkle.

Ravenflight vanished into camp where ShadowClan warriors flocked. Several of the ThunderClan warriors were missing, off hunting or patrolling. Firestar emerged from his den, his pelt on fire. He looked into the sky, his green eyes alive, then nodded to the stars. And then he fell on his enemies with a snarl.

Ravenflight looked up at him for a long time. She was suddenly filled with courage, and she hammered onto a black she-cat named Nightwing.

Whiteflower protected all the kits, with Shrewtail, her mate next to her. Squirreltalon flashed past Ravenflight for an instant.

Nightwing threw a paw around. Ravenflight barely missed it. She jumped, and her strength knocked Nightwing to the floor. The black she-cat gave a snarl as claw marks appeared in her cheek and flesh scarlet blood flowed down her shoulder.

"Why did you follow that traitor, Hawkstar?" Ravenflight demanded, spitting in Nightwing's face.

"Don't give me that crap," Nightwing growled, (AN: Yeah, that isn't really a swear word…)

Ravenflight shrieked with anger and scratched her throat out. Nightwing bared her teeth in a snarl as her body went still.

There was a screech. Cloudtail was flung across the camp. Ravenflight raced over to the other side, where fighting raged.

Cloudtail crouched on the sand, his face smeared with blood and sand. He smiled when he saw Ravenflight, looking up at her briefly. "Well…" he whispered, "There goes my chance of being deputy." He gave her another kind smile.

"I'm here, Brindleface…" he breathed, looking up at the stars with glazing blue eyes.

Ravenflight stared at his still body for a moment, before turning around and staggering into the battle.

Ravenflight was thrown to the ground as something hard barreled into her. A loud snarl was heard. Ravenflight couldn't twist, couldn't even move, as claws were thrown into her back, her head, and…

She was shot with a bolt of pain as her right cheek was scratched, tearing the skin. She shrieked with agony.

More cats circled around her, Biting her legs and tail. She growled and yowled at all of them, but nothing worked.

"Move aside!" shouted a voice. A voice that would have made Ravenflight feel glad, but instead made her feel hot white anger.

Then the crowds parted and Hawkstar stepped up.

**Oh! Cliffhanger! Please review! There's only two more chapters in this story, peeps…**


	14. Chapter 14: the bloodcurdling shriek

**_Chapter 14, The Bloodcurdling Shriek _**

Ravenflight emitted several snarls, all of which whom did nothing to stop Hawkstar, who was advancing on Ravenflight, who was being held down by Cederheart.

"Okay Kittypet, time to die," Hawkstar whispered.

Silence had enfolded the camp. It was broken by the rushing of paws. All of a sudden Squirreltalon leaped out of the air like a squirrel and landed on Hawkstar's back. She clawed at his back, and he yelped. Cederheart ran to help him, and Ravenflight scrambled to her feet. Squirreltalon was on the ground now, with several warriors on top of her.

Ravenflight latched onto Russetfur and the two deputies rolled around the camp, snarling. Ravenflight felt teeth meet in her hind leg. She smacked her claws onto the side of the ShadowClan deputy's face.

Russetfur growled and pulled apart, vanishing into the battle which was now raging again.

Yowls, snarls and shrieks filled the night air. Ravenflight lifted her chin with dignity and plunged into battle.

She landed on Hawkstar. The two wrestled together.

"How far will you go to achieve your ambition?" Ravenflight growled at Hawkstar alias Surveillance.

Then Ravenflight had an idea. "Don't you even care how your daughter is doing?" she asked.

Surveillance stopped short, one paw raised. "What? Oh! How is she?"

Ravenflight laughed. "She's doing great," she growled, then began to run. She jumped on top of the Highrock. Far below her, the cats still battled.

Hawkstar followed her up onto the rock. His deep blue eyes sparkled. "Hah! You're stuck up here now! Such a dumb cat…"

"You!" Ravenflight spat, and with all her might she whished Surveillance was dead and buried. 'You!" she spat again, "You ruined my life! If it wasn't for you, I would be a happy….warrior right now!"

"Do I care? No! I don't want to happy," Surveillance laughed a wheezy laugh, "I want you miserable."

And the two cats jumped at each other.

Surveillance aimed for Ravenflight's throat. Ravenflight was thrown against the rock. She landed on her back. Surveillance laughed and hit Ravenflight hard. She flew high into the air and crashed on the far side of the Highrock.

It felt as if every bone in her body had just been broken.

"Arghh…" she groaned, trying to stand up. She couldn't.

Hawkstar laughed.

"Yes, Ravenflight," she mewed softly, "I guess that you tried, but you weren't smart enough."

Ravenflight pulled her lips away from her sharp white fangs and growled. She was going to die like a true warrior.

Hawkfrost came up to her, and he was grinning. Ravenflight leaped up for a second, and she landed her last blow. Her teeth caught into Hawkstar's shoulder.

She hung on for a second, before dropping to the ground. She could only drag herself. Hawkstar kept coming foreword, and Ravenflight kept going backward, to the edge of the Highrock, and the hard ground below.

And the death below.

She kept going back, and she growled. But there was nothing to do.

Suddenly something orange flashed past, and it pushed Ravenflight aside.

And then it fell over the edge with a bloodcurdling shriek.

**So sorry for the lack of updates, I don't have writers block, but I have to change computers and it's really hard. Please review, if I get three of them, I will promptly give you the last chapter after this.**

**I will try to update more. The sequel is called No Stars, and the one after that is Burning Moon. And the one after is called The Search for Nightwind, and after that it's called Rockpool's Jealousy, and there's one after but I don't know it's title.**

**Yes I know that my profile says other nonsense, but I didn't like those titles.**

**One more thing! I am already working on chapter five of The Search for Nightwind, so I will try to update really fast and I won't type the Search for Nightwind for a few days so I will catch my readers up.**

**Please review!! I will be updating faster now, but review to every chapter. I would love that.**


	15. Chapter 15: Raven

_**Chapter 15, Raven**_

It was Firestar.

He plummeted over the edge. Ravenflight ran to the edge of the rock while Hawkstar stared in horror.

"Firestar!" she screamed down at darkness.

She turned and leaped off the Highrock, her fear giving her strength despite her injured limbs.

He was slightly curled on the ground, a ball of bleeding red fur.

"Ravenflight?" his eyes flickered open.

"I broke my neck…" he moaned, "Nothing can help me now…"

"Leaftail can. I can." Ravenflight licked his face, hoping to bring him back.

"Ravenflight…You were the right choice for deputy. StarClan told me. The sky will come and save the Clan."

Firestar gazed at her with round green eyes.

"StarClan told me this would happen. It is time for you to become leader, and take over ThunderClan. You will do I good job."

Ravenflight whimpered, drawing closer to him. "I need your help," she whimpered.

"I thought the same…when Bluestar died…"

Firestar looked at something far away. "You will be a great leader, strong and fierce…Ravenstar."

"Firestar," Ravenflight whimpered, licking his face, "Don't leave me."

"I won't, I will always be with you, I promise…" Firestar looked away, and his eyes were filled with star shine for a moment, before they glazed over.

"No!" Ravenflight wailed, pressing her nose into his fur, "Don't go!"

It was to late. Firestar, the greatest cat in all the Clans, was dead.

Ravenflight stood up stiffly; Just as Hawkstar appeared at her side with a cruel laugh.

"Ha! The battle's not over! Will you kill me, and kill your own mate?"

Love.

That's what Cinderpelt had shouted. It hit Ravenflight right between the eyes. She had to kill Hawkstar in true love.

She let the angry face of Hawkstar become kind and handsome, and she thought that. "I love you Hawkstar," she whispered, as she walked foreword slowly, her teeth bared, love filling her mind. She hoped this would work.

She leaped foreword and fastened her teeth in his throat, still thinking about love.

Hawkstar let out a screech as he collapsed, and something wispy and white vanished up into the sky. It was Surveillance.

Suddenly Hawkstar started to move, he stood up, bloodied and sore.

"Ravenflight…" he whispered, and they both started crying.

"Your leader," Hawkstar said as she straitened up.

"Yes," Ravenflight whispered, looking at Firestar's body with sadness.

"I love you," he whispered, and she purred, and her eyes cast twin beams on the ground.

**The end.**

**Oh yes! I'm done! The sequel is called No Stars, and I'm putting up chapter one NOW! Go look for it! Whoever reviews first gets a peek of the first book in my New Prophecy thing, the book is called Burning moon!**

**The sequel is called No Stars! (For the last time) review for the sneak peek! **


End file.
